El misterio de Layla y su hija maga celestial
by Zolear
Summary: El principio de toda historia, con su protagonista Lucy. Basada en el manga y anime FT. Mal resumen lo sé pero espero que lo lean os aseguro que es muy interesante ;) al principio es lento pero así, en mi opinión se entenderá mejor mi historia.
1. Capítulo 1 Lluvia

¡Hola! ¡Este es mi primer fic! Espero que os guste ;) Al principio pasarán las cosas un poco lentas pero es necesario para que se entienda bien la historia.

**¡Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima!**

Sin más, empecemos…

...

**Ooo Capitulo 1: Lluvia OOO**

- Lluvia…está a punto de caer…pronto empezará a llover…

Solo es agua…no es más que eso…es vida, son las lagrimas que caen cuando uno no puede llorar, es el inicio de algo.

Caen, caen las gotas, caen las gotas de lluvia lentamente…impactando contra el suelo. El suelo quiebra con solo su contacto y la gota de lluvia rompe como un cristal en mil pedazos…Caen, caen las gotas, caen las gotas de lluvia lentamente…- Así pensaba la pequeña Lucy de tan solo 5 años de edad, viendo como empezaba a llover desde su ventanal.

- Así que aquí estabas mi pequeña princesa…- le decía Layla a Lucy.

( Saliendo de su ensoñación, la pequeña gira el rosto hacia su madre…) – Mami! Estaba viendo como empezaba a llover, es tan…como se dice…( haciendo muecas pensando )…

- Es muy relajante verdad Cariño – Le decía Layla

- Sii! Me gusta perderme entre las gotas de lluvia. Siempre son especiales Mami!- Le decía la pequeña con gran admiración.

- Si cariño, yo también lo creo así – Le respondió Layla.

Juntas dejaron atrás el gran ventanal para poder ir hacia el gran comedor, donde un hombre, de aspecto malhumorado, robusto, alto y rubio les esperaba…se llamaba Jude.

...

El salón estaba compuesto por una mesa alargada de madera robusta, de color chocolate. Las sillas eran a juego con la mesa, acompañadas por cojines de color hueso. Las paredes eran blancas e impolutas, en ellas colgaban unos cuadros. Todos eran sobre los cielos en diferentes estados. El suelo era de parque, un par de tonos más claro que la mesa.

Al fondo de la habitación se encontraba una gran ventana que dejaba a la vista los grandes jardines de la mansión en la que vivían.

...

- Donde estaban? – preguntó malhumorado Jude.

- Fui a buscar a nuestra hija y nos entretuvimos por el camino, verdad que sí, mi pequeña? – contestó Layla.

- Si, estaba viendo la lluvia desde la gran ventana Pa.. – Decía la pequeña, la cual fue interrumpida por su padre, antes de poder acabar de hablar.

- No recuerdas la hora de la cena? Se te ha olvidado las normas de la casa? – Decía Jude sin miramientos a la pequeña Lucy.

- Si lo siento padre…no volverá a ocurrir…- dijo la pequeña con los ojos empañados a punto de llorar, no sin soltar la mano de su madre, la cual apretó con fuerza.

- Jude, no tienes por qué hablar así a nuestra pequeña – Dijo una malhumorada Layla – Además, no creo que llegar un par de minutos sea tan malo después de todo. Deberías dejar un poco ese trabajo y prestarle más atención – Termino por reprochar la mujer.

- Layla… - Dijo el hombre sin apartar su vista del rostro de la mujer – lo siento, pero sabes que es importante para nuestro futuro y bienestar de nuestra hija. Los negocios son importantes y las normas puestas en la casa son esenciales, así nuestra hija se sabrá comportar como una señorita y no como una malcriada…

- No creo que nuestra princesita necesite muchas más normas Jude…lo que necesita es también a su padre, no crees? – Le contestó la mujer en un dulce tono.

- Mami…Papi…no cal…fue mi culpa me despisté…Papi…- Dijo mirando la pequeña al susodicho – no volverá a pasar… - y esta le regalo una sonrisa pura, aun con los ojos empañados, amenazando con dejar caer algunas lágrimas.

- Bien – Dijo Jude con su voz potente – Empecemos a cenar, ya está servida.

Después de cenar, en un completo silencio, Jude partió a su despacho como cada noche. Layla aun en silencio miró a su pequeña y le regalo una gran sonrisa, tierna y maternal que alegraba hasta la misma oscuridad.

- Hija – Llamó la atención de la pequeña.

- Si mami? – Preguntó la pequeña con curiosidad.

- Quieres que esta noche te lea uno de tus cuentos preferidos junto a tu muñeca Michelle? – Dijo la madre.

- mmmmmm…podrías enseñarme hoy alguna canción bonita mami? – preguntó curiosa la pequeña.

- Y porque prefieres aprender una canción cariño? – Preguntó Layla.

- es que… - empezó a hablar tímidamente Lucy – me gustaría aprender una canción bonita para poder cantársela a papi…así seguro que me querrá mas y no se enfadará tanto conmigo… - terminó de explicar.

La pequeña aun recordaba el día que cumplió los 5 años…

**((Flashback))**

**Ese día su padre estaba en el despacho trabajando y no salía de allí, así que la pequeña en vede de llevarle un trozo de tarta de cumpleaños pensó en hacerle algo que le gustara a su padre, aunque fuera algo simple.**

**Con ayuda de las cocineras de la mansión, Lucy hizo una gran bola de arroz decorada con una cara. La niña contenta fue corriendo hacia el despacho.**

**Tocó la puerta hasta 3 veces recibiendo de su padre un pasa y nada más. Cuando la niña estuvo dentro del despacho se acercó a la gran mesa donde estaba su padre. Le fue a entregar la gran bola y este de un manotazo la tiró al suelo simplemente diciendo, que no era un sitio para comer, que podría haber manchado los papeles. **

**Lucy salió corriendo de ese lugar llorando y sin mirar hacia atrás. En ese justo instante decidió no darle nunca más importancia a su cumpleaños, solo lo celebraría durante un rato con su querida madre.**

**((Fin Flashback))**

...

Espero que os haya gustado, sé que es lento, pero esta echo desde el cariño. Espero que se entienda todo como también espero algunos review ;) Actualizaré muy muy muy pronto!

Byeee


	2. Capítulo 2 cuento

¡Hello mina! Gracias por leer y por los review, me han hecho ilusión ^^

Espero que este capítulo también os guste, los iré entrelazando con el manga y anime ;)

Sin más que añadir ¡comencemos!

¡AYE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!

**¡Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima!**

…..

**Ooo CAPITULO 2 : LA LLAVE DE LOS CIELOS ESTRELLADOS ooO**

La madre sin dejar de observar a su pequeña decidió romper el silencio que se había formado en la sala – Esta bien mi pequeña princesa, te enseñaré una canción muy muy especial y si quieres la podremos practicar, siempre y cuando, para que nadie nos escuche la repasemos en silencio…así se ara aún más especial, que te parece mi idea tesoro? – terminó de decir dulcemente la madre.

-mmmmm…está bien mami – dijo la pequeña aun con cara de interrogante.

- que sucede tesoro? – contestó Layla al darse cuenta de la cara de la pequeña.

- mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…es que…mami no entiendo cómo podemos practicar una canción en silencio… - dijo la pequeña con un leve sonrojo.

- ah eso…eso es lo que la hace aún más especial cariño – dijo la madre en tono cariñoso – se tiene que practicar en silencio sin hacer apenas ruido, solo la podremos cantar cuando llegue el momento – acabo de decir la mujer con una leve sonrisa.

- mm…está bien mami, no lo acabo de entender…pero seguro que es una canción muy especial – dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa.

- bueno tesoro, es muy tarde y ahora no podremos empezar así que…que tal si te leo un cuento? – dijo la madre esperando respuesta.

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiii! Vamos mami corre – dijo la pequeña saliendo de esa gran sala cogida de la mano de su madre.

Madre e hija corrían a toda prisa por los pasillos de la gran mansión acompañadas por una gran sonrisa y unas risas, ambas cogidas de la mano, haciendo una estrepitosa entrada en la habitación de la pequeña Lucy.

( estrepitosa si…como iban corriendo y sin soltarse de la mano…al intentar abrir la puerta entre las dos…ambas cayeron dentro de la habitación… pero sin dejar de reír. )

…

La habitación de la pequeña tenía el suelo de parque, como casi toda la casa, paredes rosas con una montura blanca en la parte de arriba. Unas ventanas enormes que dejaban ver un paisaje de cuentos de hadas ya que enfocaba un poco de rio, parte del jardín de la mansión, y al horizonte un bosque espeso y casas.

Una gran cama alta de sabanas sedosas de color rosa, hueso palo y lila ( la pequeña utilizaba una pequeña escalerita rosa para subirse a la cama ) rodeada de muchos cojines.

Disponía de una zona donde había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas blancas, para poder jugar y beber té con su muñequita Michelle.

Un gran lavabo con una gran bañera, ya que a la pequeña le encantaba estarse horas, y por decir horas quiero decir horas…dentro del agua chapoteando, y un gran armario vestidor con preciosos vestidos que su madre le compraba y dos grandes puertas blancas para poder salir y entrar de esa alucinante habitación.

…

Madre e hija, se miraron mutuamente riendo por lo patosas que habían sido, levantándose lentamente del suelo. La madre cogió a su pequeña en brazos y la llevo a la cama, poniéndole así un pijama rosa de manga y pantalón largo lleno de conejitos blancos.

Después de ponerle el pijama sin dejar de jugar con la pequeña, haciéndole cosquillas, la dejó entrar dentro de las sabanas y la tapó junto a su querida muñequita Michelle.

Una vez Layla arropó a la pequeña y a su muñeca empezó a hablar.

- Y bien mi pequeña princesa, que libro quieres que te lea esta noche? – pregunto la madre.

- Me gustaría…mmmm…ya sé – dijo la pequeña con estrellas en los ojos – quiero que me leas mi preferido, ese que está al lado de la mesita mami - dijo la pequeña igual de emocionada.

- A ya veo…este es el que te he leído muchas noches verdad? – Preguntaba la madre con una sonrisa.

- Si! – contesto la niña abrazando más fuerte a su muñeca.

- hahaha – empezó a reír la madre al ver semejante escena.

De golpe la madre cambió su risa por otra con un deje de tristeza mezclada con recuerdos.

- Mami…no te gusta el libro? Si quieres puedes leerme tu preferido…no te pongas triste… - dijo la pequeña al notar el cambio de su madre.

- aaa…no pasa nada pequeña es solo que recordé una cosa…pero no te preocupes - dijo está volviendo a una sonrisa maternal llena de cariño.- Pero sabes qué? – dijo la madre distrayendo a la niña de lo que acababa de pasar.

- mmmm…? - dijo la niña confusa.

- Hoy te leeré un cuento aun mas especial que este, ya sé que te gusta mucho este de dragones, magia, hadas, etc. pero te leeré mi cuento favorito de cuando yo era una niña, te parece bien tesoro? – dijo la madre.

- ooo un cuento de cuando mami era como yo? – dijo la niña emocionada. – si si si siiiiiii! – siguió contestando esta.

- bien tesoro presta mucha atención – dijo la madre para enseguida comenzar a leer.

…

LA LLAVE DE LOS CIELOS ESTRELLADOS.

Había una vez, una niña de cabello rubio como el sol y fino como la seda que siempre estaba sola y triste.

Un día la niña llegó a un bonito pueblo donde la gente usaba magia, cada uno diferente. La niña que admiraba todo eso empezó a adentrarse hasta que escucho una conversación que tenían dos mujeres.

La primera mujer le hablaba sobre una historia, no más bien un mito, decía que para buscar la felicidad eterna existía una magia aún más poderosa de la que había sido observada en todo el pueblo, se trataba de un reloj.

La segunda mujer le contestaba diciendo que había escuchado de esa historia en otros pueblos y que se decía que el reloj tenía sus piezas esparcidas por todo el mundo, así que era imposible que volviera a ser montado y hacerlo funcionar.

La pequeña al escuchar solo esa breve explicación, y sin prestar más atención de nada mas, decidió que iría en busca de las piezas del reloj y así inició su viaje.

Fue por muchos países, pueblos ciudades en busca de más información hasta que encontró un libro llamado vida de la mecánica, en este libro encontró lo que al parecer eran dibujadas las formas de las piezas del reloj junto a sus posibles localizaciones. Comenzó a leerlo y ubicando los lugares en un mapa que poseía no sin antes acabar de leer una frase "el tiempo está grabado y luego descenderá el caos".

La niña que no le dio gran importancia pensó en que esas seis piezas del reloj que estaban dispersas serían sus seis llaves de la felicidad, así que esta empezó a mirar el mapa en busca de su primer destino.

Pasaron meses desde que la pequeña comenzó a buscar sus seis llaves de la felicidad sin percatarse que aunque ya tenía cinco de ellas, no se sentía más feliz, sino que todo lo contrario, siempre cargaba sufrimiento…pero eso no le impidió seguir hacia adelante juntando todas las llaves de la felicidad y así poder montar el gran reloj.

…

Layla se dispuso a cerrar el libro cuando de repente su hija le quiso preguntar.

- Mami, ese libro no me gusta es muy triste…esa pobre niña no tenía amigos siempre estaba triste y sola…porque es tu libro favorito mami? No lo entiendo…- decía la pequeña medio dormida.

- bueno tesoro…verás no siempre las cosas son tan simples…y no siempre tienen que acabar mal…- le decía Layla a su hija - pero ya hablaremos mañana si quieres, ahora es muy tarde y debemos irnos a dormir. – acabo de decir la mujer a su hija.

Layla le dio un tierno beso a su hija en la frente y le dio las buenas noches, despidiéndose así para irse a dormir. Antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación volvió a girar su rostro mirando a lo lejos a su hija…

_( Mi pequeña Lucy…espero que hayas prestado atención a todos los detalles importantes de la historia, nadie dijo que no se podía volver a escribir esta misma con finales diferentes…ya que desde hace cientos de años esta historia se escribe según la persona a quien toca…mi pequeña espero que tu tengas más suerte…)_

Y con estos pensamientos la madre cerró la puerta de esa bonita habitación dirigiéndose hacia la suya propia.

Bien espero que os haya gustado, si leéis el manga o miráis el anime esta historia o cuento, es la parte que aparece el reloj.

Gracias **naya27** por tu apoyo y espero que esta parte te guste también.

¡Y gracias a todos los que habéis leído! Arigato!

¡Byee!


	3. Capítulo 3 Promesa

Sin más que añadir ¡comencemos!

¡AYE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!

**¡Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima!**

…..

* * *

**Ooo CAPITULO 3 : PROMESA OoO**

En una mañana en una mansión…

Una niña llamada Lucy despertaba de un profundo sueño dentro de su habitación.

- Buenos días Michelle – dijo la pequeña abrazando a su hermosa muñeca – Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar con mamá…a lo mejor papá también esta y no quiero hacer que se cabree, aunque.. –dijo esto último pensando – Hoy mamá me tiene que enseñar una canción muy especial – dijo esto último con los ojos iluminados llenos de vida.

De mientras la pequeña se cambiaba, en otra habitación…

…

* * *

- Layla-sama – dijo una voz del fondo de la habitación.

- Oh! Capricorn, perdona no estaba prestando atención – dijo Layla con una brillante sonrisa – dime que es eso que querías contarme?

- Veras Layla-sama, el cuento que contó ayer a la pequeña Lucy-sama…- dijo la cabra con traje de mayordomo.

- Tranquilo Capricorn…-dijo Layla seria – es hora de ir mostrando a mi hija algunas cosas, es curiosa, atenta, soñadora…es una buena chica Capricorn…ya es hora de que conozca el mundo como es, no crees? Además - se adelantó está a contestar sin esperar respuesta – no sé cuánto tiempo podre estar aquí…ya lo sabéis. – termino de concluir esta.

" Tampoco sé cuánto tiempo tardará en despertar la magia de mi hija " pensó para sus adentros Layla.

- Lo siento Layla- sama, quizá tenga razón, me retiro, si necesita algo…-dijo Capricorn

- Si una cosa más…-dijo Layla mirándole atentamente.

- Dígame Layla-sama estoy a su servicio- contestó Capricorn haciendo una reverencia.

- Quiero que me prometas una cosa…- dijo mirando de forma alarmante y medio suplicando – sé que lo que te pediré es extraño y puedes negarte, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto…pero ,me gustaría que aceptaras….- dijo Layla en un susurro.

- Bien que es lo que quiere Layla-sama? –Dijo Capricorn.

- Quiero que me hagas una promesa…- dijo Layla sin más.

- Que promesa – contestó Capricorn confundido.

- Quiero que me prometas que cuidarás de mi pequeña cuando sea el momento – dijo Layla con una mirada triste.

- Layla-sama – dijo Capricorn – le juro que protegeré a su hija y a todos sus descendientes, siempre estaré con su familia. –Acabo por responder este. – Necesita algo más?

- Oh Capricorn gracias por ser tan fiel con migo – dijo entre lágrimas Layla abrazando a Capricorn.

De pronto Capricorn empezó a desaparecer mientras hacia una reverencia delante de Layla.

Esta sonriendo y feliz por lo ocurrido, decidió no demorarse por más tiempo y fue hacia el gran salón donde sabia, que llegaría su hija y así poder desayunar las dos juntas.

…..

* * *

Después del desayuno, donde ambas rubias compartieron, entre risas y bromas se dispusieron a salir al enorme jardín.

- Mami, Mami, me enseñaras la canción especial? – Dijo la pequeña Lucy con ojos iluminados.

- Sabes que mi pequeña princesita, eso tendrá que esperar, ahora tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas, pero…- Dijo pensativa la rubia mayor – Te dejaré con una amiga para que la conozcas, si? – Dijo finalmente la mayor Heartefilia.

- Oooo quien es, quién es? – Preguntaba la pequeña intrigada.

- Ahora veras pequeña mía, presta atención y acércate a la fuente. – dijo Layla con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ábrete, portal del templo de la dueña del agua! ¡Aquarius! – Dijo Layla.

Dentro de la fuente apareció Aquarius, un espíritu celestial de Layla, descubriendo así la magia que esta posee.

- Mami…- dijo Lucy con interrogación – emmm…ES UNA SIRENA! – Acabo diciendo la pequeña saltando de alegría.

- tsk…- dijo el espíritu celestial – y tu quien eres mocosa?

- Soy Lucy- dijo la pequeña sonriendo - y tú eres una sirenaaaa! Quieres ser mi amiga?- dijo la pequeña inocentemente.

- Mocosa…yo no tengo amigos…- dijo el espíritu celestial bordemente.

- Si si seamos amigas! – dijo la pequeña jugando con su ahora nueva amiga.

Layla que veía todo esto desde lejos sonrió, diciéndose así misma que su pequeña será una gran maga y amiga/compañera de sus queridos espíritus celestiales.

….

* * *

Después de que Lucy jugara con aquarius, fue a donde le esperaba la madre.

Layla le dio un libro con la explicación y melodía de Lullaby.

La pequeña se fue corriendo a su habitación junto con su muñequita Michelle, se sentó en el pequeño escritorio y abrió el libro.

Lo que la pequeña leyó fue la explicación sobre una flauta maldita, que si se toca su melodía podía matar a quien escuchara y que esta a su vez podía transformarse en un gran demonio.

La pequeña al leer eso se asustó cerrando el libro y se escondió debajo de su cama.

Después de unas horas…

- Lucy pequeña dónde estás? – Preguntaba Layla alarmada.

* * *

Bye Byeeeeeeeeeeee!


	4. Capítulo 4 final y principio

¡Hello mina! Gracias por leer y por los review, me han hecho ilusión ^^

Espero que este capítulo también os guste, los iré entrelazando con el manga y anime ;)

Sin más que añadir ¡comencemos!

¡AYE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!

**¡Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima!**

…..

**Ooo CAPITULO 4 : UN FINAL PARA UN PRINCIPIO ooO**

- Lucy pequeña dónde estás? – Preguntaba Layla alarmada.

- Mami eres tú? – pregunto la pequeña abrazada a su muñequita.

- Que pasa princesita, que haces debajo de la cama? – Pregunto Layla alarmada.

- Es que leí el libro que me diste…y no quiero aprender la canción…no me gusta, es mala, hace daño a la gente mami…- dijo la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos.

- mmm…así que es eso…cariño a veces, vemos o encontramos cosas que no nos gustan…pero saber sobre ese tipo de cosas no es nada malo sabes?- decía la mayor de las rubias.

- pero mami…esta canción es muy peligrosa…-decía la pequeña, que recién se decidió salir de su escondite.

- Si mi tesoro, esa canción del libro es mala, pero…ves, has aprendido que existen canciones malas o incluso objetos malos, que tienen un poder muy muy grande y feo verdad? – decía Layla.

- Si mami…la canción es mala pero también la flauta para tocarla…- decía la pequeña recordando al horrible demonio.

- Sabes que tesoro? Te enseñaré algo que te gustara – decía la madre para cambiar el ambiente, ya que su objetivo de ir enseñándole cosas a la pequeña daba resultados.

- que es mami…ya se es la sirena otra vez? – decía Lucy muy animada ( si olvidó todo lo que acababa de leer )

- hahaha – reía la madre- no pequeña es otra cosa igual de genial – seguía riendo Layla.

- ¡Puerta del cangrejo gigante, te abro! ¡Cáncer! – Dijo la mayor de las rubias firmemente.

De repente la habitación se iluminó , la pequeña Lucy no pudo evitar cerrar sus pequeños ojos, hasta que el brillo empezó a desaparecer dejando ver a un hombre mitad cangrejo (por así decirlo) tarareando.

Al final de su canción de presentación acabó diciendo:

- Hola Layla-sama …ebi – dijo Cáncer.

- Hola Cáncer, te presento a mi hija Lucy – dijo Layla con una brillante sonrisa

- Mami! Es un cangrejito – decía la pequeña con grandes ojos ( O.O )- y tiene tijeras en sus manos, mami, mami es genial! – seguía diciendo la pequeña – seamos amigos Cáncer yo soy Lucy – termino de decir la pequeña rubia.

- Claro que si Lucy-sama vamos a ser grandes amigos…ebi- decía Cáncer

- Bien cariño, ahora verás – decía Layla a su hija para que le prestara un poco de atención – Cáncer podrías cortarnos un poco el pelo…y …arreglarnos un poco por favor – acabo de explicar la mayor de las rubias

- claro que si Layla-sama, Lucy-sama póngase al lado de su madre….ebi – dicho esto, el cangrejo se puso en posición y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…ya estaban listas, madre e hija.

- Gracias Cáncer – decía la mayor de las rubias

- Gracias Cangrejito…ebi – imitaba la pequeña Lucy

- De nada, avíseme si necesita algo….ebi – y así desapareció en un destello de luz cáncer.

- Que te a parecido tesoro?- preguntaba la madre atenta a la respuesta de su hija.

- Mami eres genial, yo también quiero amigos brillantes- decía su hija.

Después de su segunda demostración, la madre se despidió de su hija y así poder "descansar" o eso le había dicho a su hija. Así que la pequeña continuó jugando con Michelle a un nuevo juego, en el cual, Lucy era como su madre e invocaba a sus amigos…( si estos eran peluches, que después de nombrarlos los abrazaba ).

La madre que miraba entre la puerta, ya que la dejó un poco abierta, miraba la escena melancólicamente pero con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

- Layla-sama- dijo alguien acercándose sigilosamente a la mayor de las rubias.

- Oh…Capricorn me asustaste…mira ven, ves que está haciendo mi hija? – decía tiernamente Layla

- Layla-sama, creo que su hija será una gran persona – acabo de contestar Capricorn.

- Si…y una gran y poderosa maga, estoy segura…lástima que no pueda verlo yo misma…- dijo Layla poniendo rumbo junto con Capricorn a su lado – dime Capricorn tienes lo que te pedí? – Pregunto firmemente.

- Si Layla-sama…aunque no creo que deba continuar…-le comentó Capricorn.

- Tranquilo…todos sabemos que tenemos que hacer, verdad? – Interrogó Layla a la cabra con traje de mayordomo.

- Si – dicho esto se despidió envolviendo su cuerpo en un destello de luz y haciendo una reverencia.

…

_Ya me queda poco, Lucy…mi pequeña…serás fuerte y crecerás rodeada de gente que te querrán, aunque al principio tengas que hacer sacrificios…espero que algún día entiendas todo esto… ( pensaba Layla con lágrimas en los ojos )_

…

Después de pasarse todo el día jugando "imitando" a su madre Lucy, fue en busca de la nombrada, encontrándosela en el jardín. El jardín era el lugar favorito de ambas.

- Hola Mami, a que no sabes quién soy? – dijo la pequeña tapándole los ojos a la madre ( si lo se…como no va a saber quién es…en fin es pequeña )

- Oh…pues déjame pensar…veamos…eres Michelle? – decía Layla en un intento de seguir el juego a su hija

- No has fallado mami, vuelve a intentarlo – decía la pequeña riendo por lo bajo.

- mmmm…ya sé…eres un DRAGON – dijo la madre imitando voz aterrorizada.

- jajaja no mami…soy yo Lucyyyy! – dijo la pequeña entre risas

- Oh cariño me asustaste – fingía Layla

- lo siento mami, venía a buscarte para pedirte si puedo jugar con la SIRENA o el CANGREJO…ebi - intentaba imitar a Cáncer.

- jajaja mi tesoro…jajaja- reía sin parar la madre – sabes he tenido una idea mejor…te voy a contar sobre una magia muy hermosa que te gustara – decía Layla observando animadamente a su hija.

- vale mami, podemos ir debajo de los árboles y así nos sentamos en el suelo? – preguntaba la pequeña.

Ambas rubias fueron hacia donde se encontraban unos grandes árboles, rodeados por flores rosas y rojas. El suelo se encontraba cubierto por césped.

Se sentaron debajo de los arboles donde una gran sombra reinaba bajo el sol.

- Bien cariño presta atención – anunciaba Layla – te voy a contar sobre una especie de magia llamada Magia Uno

- Magia Uno ¿?- repetía Lucy

- Si, esta magia es la magia Uno, que nace del amor…de ahí donde salió la magia de verdad, la magia más antigua…-dijo Layla mientras se concentraba en cada palabra que decía.

- entonces…yo puedo usar magia mami? – decía la pequeña.

- porque preguntas eso tesoro? – contesto la madre atenta a la pregunta de su pequeña.

- pues…tú has dicho que…la magia nace del amor…y yo quiero mucho a la sirena, al cangrejo, a papi y a ti mami…- respondía esta.

- Bueno veras tesoro…no toda la magia nace del mismo sentimiento, hay diferentes magias…pero seguro que dentro de un tiempo podrás contestarme tu a esta pregunta que me has hecho… - decía Layla.

…

_Querida Mamá…_

_..._

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado, como podéis comprobar, ya mismo empieza la acción!

Byeee!


	5. Capítulo 5 Querida Mamá

¡Hello mina! Gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo también os guste.

Los que no sigan el manga …esto tiene parte de spoiler parte inventada! ( quien avisa no es traidor )

Sin más que añadir ¡comencemos!

¡AYE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!

**¡Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima!**

…...

**Ooo CAPITULO 5 : QUERIDA MAMA ooO**

_Querida Mamá… ya ha pasado un tiempo…no sé si es por el día frio y lluvioso, que hace que piense más en las cosas o me llene de melancolía…_

_Tenías razón…todo lo que me enseñaste me ha servido. Aun no entiendo muchas cosas, otras no las he vivido y sin embargo, pienso que tu todo esto ya lo sabias._

_Recuerdo una conversación que tuve contigo…una sola pregunte que debía de contestarte cuando supiera la respuesta. Bien no puedo contestártela como a mí me gustaría aunque…si tengo una respuesta. _

_Si mamá, hay diferentes tipos de magias gobernadas por sentimientos, tristeza, rencor, dolor…malos sentimientos, pero también he podido ver, comprobar y sentir las magias más cálidas gracias a sentimientos más puros y hermosos, como el amor, felicidad, pasión…_

_No sé si te referías a esto, yo creo que sí, sin embargo…no entiendo mis limitaciones, quizás no esté siendo del todo pura como mi magia requiere o solo sea falta de entrenamiento…Cierto! Creo que empezaré a entrenar y así volverme más fuerte, así papa y tú os sentiréis orgullosos._

_La razón por la que te escribo hoy, no es por la misma que otras veces, siento una opresión en el pecho…como si algo malo tuviera que pasar, un cambio…no sé, ojala estuvieras aquí…os echo de menos._

_Sin más me despido con besos y abrazos._

_P.D: Dile a papa que lo quiero._

_Os quiere vuestra hija Lucy._

_…..._

Después de escribir la carta, nuestra rubia de ojos chocolate, de cuerpo esbelto, dobló la carta y la guardó en una cajita donde tenía todas las demás que le escribía.

Al menos una vez por semana Lucy escribía una carta a su madre explicándole todas las cosas que le pasaban durante la semana, pensamientos, confidencias, etc. Ella decía que eso la hacía más cercana a su madre y que era una forma de recordarla y sentirla cerca.

Después se dirigió a su pequeño baño, y mientras llenaba la bañera con agua calentita, cogió un par de toallas.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí con pestillo. ( Porque? Os preguntareis…Era evidente).

…

Desde que llegó a Fairy Tail, su gremio del alma, hizo muy buenos amigos y los consideraba familia, sus más allegados se colaban en su casa.

Estos eran nada más y nada menos que:

- Gray Fullbuster: Mago de hielo, podía congelar lo que se propusiera. Pero tenía una manía muy peculiar…se desnudaba a cada momento, lo peor, no se daba cuenta.

- Erza Scarlet: Conocida como la temible Titania, era maga de clase S, muy muy poderosa. Su magia era la de re-equip, tanto armas como armaduras. Y una de sus aficiones más comprometedoras era que…si….le gustaba leer libros…por así decirlo con toques picantes.

- Natsu Dragneel: Dragon Slayer de Fuego de primera generación, revoltoso, metomentodo, tonto, infantil pero que al mismo tiempo era tierno, protector y tenía una sonrisa que curaba todos los males. Aunque no podemos olvidar…que aunque tuviera toques infantiles, era un pervertido.

- Happy: un neko azul que acompañaba a Natsu a todos lados. Es de la raza de los Exceeds. Este podía volar sacando de su espalda, unas alas. Aunque una de sus aficiones aparte de comer pescado a cualquier momento o intentar conquistar a Charle era nada más y nada menos que, apareces por las espaldas de todas las personas del gremio que estuvieran en situaciones un poco comprometidas y usar su típica frase : SE GUUUUUSSSSSTAN

…...

Después de asegurarse de haber cerrado bien la puerta se decidió por quitarse el pijama, lo dobló dejándolo a un lado, para acto seguido meterse en la bañera soltando un suspiro de comodidad.

**PENSAMIENTO**

Lucy: mmm…no creo que nadie me interrumpa hoy…fuera está lloviendo…iba a quedarme todo el día en casa pero es muy aburrido, ya no puedo continuar con la novela…iré al gremio…

**FIN PENSAMIENTO**

Después de 2 horas, una rubia salía de su casa con una sudadera gris ( raro verla así vestida ), unos shorts tejanos azulados, unas botas de combate marrones altas, unos calcetines que llegaban hasta el muslo de color grises, pelo suelto y un poco undulado acompañada por un paraguas grisáceo.

…...

Las puertas del gremio Fary Tail, se abrieron para dejar pasar a la maga de espíritus celestiales, saludó como siempre a todos y se dirigió hacia la barra donde se encontraba su mejor amiga Levi y Erza.

Lucy: Hola chicas!

Erza i Levi: Hola Lucy! Hola Lu-chan!

Lucy: Mira, podrías ponerme lo de siempre?

Mira: Por supuesto Lucy ( contestó con una brillante sonrisa )

Lucy: Y bueno que me contáis?

Erza: Poca cosa Lucy…

Mira: Aquí tienes lo que me has pedido Lucy

Lucy: Gracias Mira! Volviendo al tema…porque tenéis esa cara?

Levi: n-no…e…es….nada Lu-chan

Lucy: mmmmmm…me perdido algo, que no quieras contarme Levi-chan? ( cara picara )

Erza: la verdad es que últimamente…Levi se comporta de forma extraña….

Levi: y-yo…yo e-estoy…..igual….q-que…igual que siempre

Mira: Are are…no será ( cara picara, en la cual se unieron Erza y Lucy )

Levi: ….( cara completamente roja )

Mira, Erza y Lucy: estas enamorada!

Levi: sshhhhh! Por favor chicas, no quiero que se entere todo el gremio….aunque tampoco es una novedad… ( cara roja )

Erza y Mira: pues ahora que lo dices…

Lucy: tiene razón….aggggh es este maldito tiempo….no podemos ir a hacer alguna misión?

Mira: Pues mira justo ahora mismo me acaba de llegar una… Maestro! ( gritó la albina )

Makarov: Dime Mira, a que se deben estos gritos?

Mira: Maestro, nos acaba de llegar una misión urgente…

Makarov: y…?

Mira: que requiere la presencia del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail!

Makarov: déjame ver….

Levi: Lu-chan creo que tu tiempo de aburrimiento se acaba de acabar…jajaja

Makarov: Escucharme Mocosos! ( dijo poniéndose en pie )

Todo el gremio quedó en silencio esperando las ordenes o noticias del maestro, excepto por Gray y Natsu, estos simplemente seguían con su riña… ( gota estilo anime cayendo por la cabeza ).

...

_Espero que os haya gustado ;)_

_- Que es eso tan importante que tendrá que decir Makaroz? Porque se ha elegido al equipo de Natsu para la misión? Seguirán peleando estos dos igual?_

_Bye Bye ;)_


	6. Capítulo 6 Cambios Repentinos

Perdonad la tardanza! La verdad…tengo escusa, exámenes, trabajos…ya entendéis algunos, y la verdad que cuando tenía algo de tiempo…necesitaba descanso i desconectar, así que estuve leyendo otros fanfics ;)

Pero ahora sí! Ya estoy de vuelta ¡AYE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!

**¡Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima!**

…..

En el último capítulo…

Makarov: Dime Mira, a que se deben estos gritos?

Mira: Maestro, nos acaba de llegar una misión urgente…

Makarov: y…?

Mira: que requiere la presencia del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail!

Makarov: déjame ver….

Levi: Lu-chan creo que tu tiempo de aburrimiento se acaba de acabar…jajaja

Makarov: Escucharme Mocosos! ( dijo poniéndose en pie )

…..

**Ooo CAPITULO 6 : CAMBIOS REPENTINOS OoO**

Después de contar Makarov de que iría la misión el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, se pusieron en marcha, pero lo que no sabían es que esta misión atraería otra aún mucho más difícil, donde habría una lucha en que solo quedaría un vencedor…

( aviso, posible spoiler, la misión es la de descongelar un pueblo, que para sorpresa de todos era nada mas i nada menos que un pueblo de gigantes en el cual, sorpresaaaaaa de hay venia Flare de Raven Tail.

Después de que Gray consiguiera descongelar a todos los gigantes i al pueblo entero, descubrieron que uno de los dragones con el cual lucharon " parte de los juegos mágicos " era el que se encargaba de proteger a todos los ciudadanos de tal sitio " todos recordaremos al gran dragón Flamas")

…..

Una vez acabada la misión el quipo regresó al gremio, reportando que la misión había sido un éxito, sin saber que el tiempo se aceleraría a una de las grandes batallas, no de Fairy Tail, ni de Fiore, sino una de las grandes batallas por la vida misma.

**Mavis: **En que piensa maestro?

**Makarov: **( mirando hacia el horizonte ) creo que el cielo está demasiado calmado, no crees primera?

**Mavis: **Puede que se acerque algo importante

(…)

En otro lugar del gremio…

(…)

**Natsu: **E cerebro congelado sal del medio!

**Gray: **Calla cerebro de carbón, es que acaso quieres pelea?

( juntaron las frentes )

**Natsu: **a quien llamas cerebro de carbón princesa de hielo

**Gray: **a quien va a ser horno con patas

**Natsu: **Cállate nevera parlante ( natsu lanzando un puñetazo en la cara a gray )

**Gray: **repíteme eso si te atreves pirómano destructor ( gray devuelve el puñetazo a natsu)

Y así, empezó una de las tantas peleas en la cual participo todo el gremio

( natsu empuja a gray, gray cae sobre elfman, elfman apunta a gray y le da a gajeel, entre tanto polvo golpes y demás aparece el equipo de laxus uniéndose a la batalla…de golpe natsu cae cerca de erza con tan mala suerte que este al levantarse empuja a la gran titania haciendo que se estampara en su hermoso y adorable pastel de fresas )

Después de que Erza castigara a Gray y a Natsu, se hizo tarde así que todos volvieron a sus casas

(… y aquí señores empieza la parte de TARTAROS, os recomiendo que leáis el manga para saber y enlazar todo lo que he dicho hasta ahora. A partir de aquí dejo volar mi imaginación )

(…)

Después de las insufribles luchas, de que algunos tuvieran que elegir y perder para poder proteger a sus amigos como el caso de Lucy, perdiendo así a uno de sus espíritus Acuarios…después de que gray tuviera que luchar contra su propio miedo y contra su propio padre, que juvia tuviera que elegir por el bien de gray, etc. la lucha estaba lejos de acabar. Solo acababa de comenzar…

En un lado se encontraba Lucy, Juvia, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel junto con Sting i Roger, en otro lado, en frente de ellos se alzaba una imponente sombre del que era uno de los más temidos de todos los tiempos, Zeref junto con Acnologia.

**Zeref: **Natsu…( con lágrimas en sus ojos ) no creo que sea el momento…

**Natsu: **de que estas hablando

**Gray: **natsu, atento, tiene un gran poder

( de golpe aparece Mavis )

**Mavis: **Chicos, es Zeref, de la isla Tenrou

**Lucy y Juvia: **no puede ser ( llevándose las manos a la boca )

**Mavis: **Zeref, que has hecho, porque estás aquí!

**Zeref: **Oh…creo que no estáis solos, no es así? Supongo que debes estar con ellos Mavis

( recordar, Mavis solo puede ser vista por los componentes de Fairy Tail )

**Mavis: **chicos, largaros de aquí AHORA! No están solos y …

**Zeref: **Veo que es una reunión…incompleta…aunque ahora acaba de llegar alguien importante que faltaba aquí…bienvenido END

**END: **Gracias amo Zeref por despertarme…por fin, después de siglos atrapado he vuelto a la vida

**Mavis: **no puede ser… " debo proteger a estos chicos"

**END:** Amo Zeref, cree que pueda jugar un rato? Llevo años esperando esto

**Zeref: **Està bien pero solo un rato

(…)

La pelea se inicia END se lanza a golpear a los dos Dragones de Sabertooth, estos de un solo puñetazo caen paralizados al suelo.

Zeref aprovecha la ocasión y los ata con su magia en un lado de la pared.

Natsu reacciona rápido y junto con Gray y Gajeel se lanzan con todas sus fuerzas hacia END.

Mientras estos pelean, Mavis no para de mirar a Zeref, este último, sin moverse de su lugar, solo observando en dirección a donde esta Mavis.

De golpe Acnologia es lanzado por los aires dejando a todos los presentes estáticos en su lugar. Y con un único pensamiento se disponen a mirar hacia el cielo en busca del gran dragón o lo que ha podido pasar.

Todos los Dragones Slayers quedan en silencio y con la mirada gacha…

**Zeref: **Vaya por fin…sí que se han hecho derogar…que harás Mavis?

**Natsu, Gajeel, Sting y Roger: **pero qué demonios es esto…

**Lucy, Gray y Juvia: **no puede ser verdad…

Si, haciendo una brillante aparición delante de sus ojos, sobrevolando por los cielos se encontraban 3 dragones, Igneel, el gran dragón de fuego, padre de Natsu, ahora peleando contra Acnologia.

Metalica y Grandine, bajando del cielo a toda prisa y cobrando apariencia humana se ponen al lado de los demás.

**Metalica: **dejaremos a Igneel con Acnologia, mientras tanto nosotros estaremos con vosotros. Después de esta pelea…ya habrá tiempo de discusiones y preguntas, entendido mocosos!?

**Grandine: **vamos metalica no seas tan arrogante y malhumorado con los chicos

**Gajeel: **viejo…

**Metalica: **concéntrate mocoso!

**Gajeel: **gehe

**Lucy: **Natsu, cuidadoo!

END va directo a golpear a Natsu, Natsu se gira por el grito de Lucy y esta sale corriendo para interponerse bajo la atenta mirada de Zeref.

**Mavis: **" Makarov ahora, libera el Humen History"

En cuestión de un segundo una luz cegadora va directo al lugar donde se encuentran todos, Zeref se queda inmóvil en su lugar END vuelve hacia atrás rápidamente sin llegar a dar el golpe a Natsu, este queda inmóvil viendo impotente la imagen que tenía delante de él.

Lucy es atravesada por miles de flechas de luz.

**Zeref: **así que era eso…( sonrisa diabólica )

…

Perdonad por la tardanza y perdonar por ir tan directa ;)

Pero necesitaba encaminarme hacia la acción

Espero que os guste

Byeee

P.D: Espero vuestros reviwers!


End file.
